Carnal Knowledge
by amandac3
Summary: "Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?
1. Chapter 1

"It is with words as with sunbeams. The more they are condensed, the deeper they burn."  
~Robert Southey

The Next Monthly Battle begins 6-22-12!

Check out the facebook group at:  
/groups/306986689342663/

Checkout the drabble wars blog at:  
drabblewar . blogspot . com (mind the spaces)

All drabbles posted this year will be added to the following fanfiction community:  
/community/DRABBLE_WARS/97678/14/0/1/

PSA: Keep in mind that all participants are amateur writers...real people with real feelings taking time out of their lives to write for your entertainment. While constructive criticism is always appreciated, negativity is not. It's a free world and you are welcome to read whatever suits your fancy...if you are not enjoying what you are reading, please just walk away rather than leave a rude review. Let's keep this fun and friendly for all parties involved!

* * *

**Sorry in advance for the shitty links, FFn is mean and won't let us finagle them in anymore. You'll need to type in FFn's web address and then you can cut and paste from below. Or you can just visit the Drabble Wars community on FFn (link above) where all the stories will be added.

**June 2012 Drabble War Participants**

1.) **TrueEnglishRose** – /u/3069569/

**Sticks and Stones**  
Summary: "Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience.

2.) **Mona Rider** – /library/viewuser . php?uid=58972 (on TWCS, mind the spaces)

**Middle Ground  
**Summary: The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species.

3.) **Layne Fair** – /u/2993386/Layne_Faire

**Transparent**  
Summary:

4.) **amandac3** – /u/2214729/

**Carnal Knowledge**  
Summary: "Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?

5.) **dunedin girl** – /u/2818243/dunedin_girl

**Love me 'till the end of (human) life  
**Summary: She was not wrong about her feelings. They were reciprocated. But she was wrong about her devastation. A story of a girl who took it too far and a mated with his singer vampire struggling to bring her back. What will it take? Entry for the June drabble wars 2012.

6.) **Lolo84** – /u/3122214/

**I Do But Not Today**  
Summary: When a secret is revealed, just days before her wedding; Bella leaves her fiancé Edward, as well as her sisters, in a panic; wondering; will she be able to forgive him, or leave him standing at the altar.

7.) **Anabella Cullen P** – /u/2037205/

**Girl of Smoke and Glass**  
Summary: Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed and is gone. Like so much smoke. Green eyes. I wish I had the courage to look at them again. But I know that if I reach for him in anyway, he´ll look right through me as if I were made of glass.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my entry for the June Drabble War. It's a little bit sexy and a little bit sweet. I really hope you like it. The War officially starts this Friday, 6/22. For the first time in months I have to work all weekend, go figure, but don't fret and be prepared to have your inboxes inundated. And make sure to check out all the other Drabblers that I mentioned up above.**

**This is the one and only warning I'll be issuing so please take heed. This story is rated M for a reason and I'm sure you can figure out what that reason is just by the title. If not, it's chock full of foul language and f*cking. :) And, just so you know, this is an Olderward story so if an age difference is an issue for you, well, you can't say I didn't warn you.**

**Many thanks to my beta, LovinRob. She's the shit.**

**Check out my awesome banner, courtesy of JA Mash: tinyurl. com .7qfvvck**

**And here we go…**

* * *

"Oh God. Yeah baby. Mmmm… Fuck. Just like that. Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm so close." I whisper into the darkness. One more swipe over my engorged, highly sensitive clit and I'm done. I arch my back completely off the bed. I fist the sheets by my hips tightly and my toes curl.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, unnhhh, yes, yes, ohhhh Edward!" I pant out silently.

I pull the vibrator out of me and bring it to my lips. I suck it into my mouth, cleaning my fluids off of it. The only thing better would be if I was cleaning off a real cock instead of a silicone imitation. There is just something heady about a man's flesh coated with the flavor of our cum mixed together, especially after a bareback ride. My skin breaks out in goose bumps from head to toe just thinking about it. I feel my clit pulse when I imagine doing it to Edward but, then again, I get the tingles down below from just thinking normal thoughts about him. I have issues. Like huge _'I want to fuck the ever-loving shit out of my boyfriend's father' _issues.

* * *

**A/N: So… Yeah. Who's with me? What do you think? **

**On another note, due to my blatant disregard for the TOS, if this story happens to get pulled before the weekend is over, I will move over to TWCS and post it there instead. I have the same penname over there, amandac3.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S FRIDAY! And it's 4:15 in the morning for me. I'm getting ready to leave for work. Poo! I'll post a few chapters throughout the day, but once I get home this afternoon I'll post on a more consistent basis. Thank you all so freaking much for the amazing response to chapter one. I'm blown away and I really hope I don't disappoint now. :)**

* * *

It's the middle of July and I've just moved to Port Angeles with my dad. I'm sixteen and getting ready to start my junior year at Waterfront High School. I became fast friends with Alice Brandon, who lives next door to my father, and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, who lives three houses down on the opposite side of the street. They introduced me to Alistair Cullen about a week later; he had been on vacation with his father. Alistair and I hit it off immediately and we were officially a couple within a few days. With only two weeks left until school starts, the four of us are taking advantage of the last days of summer. We do typical teenager things, stay up late, sleep in late, steal liquor from our parents and we have sex. I had only been with one person prior to Alistair, but I knew from that one person that I was a little kinkier than the norm. I like things a little rougher, a little more fuck me against the wall instead of make love to me gently. Alistair indulges me in my proclivities but I can tell that he is slightly freaked out when I tell him to go harder, to go faster, to fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Whatever. He still gets off so he can't complain that much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another one.**

* * *

Alistair has a pool in his backyard so we are spending a lazy Friday afternoon by the pool, the last one before school starts on Monday. I have yet to meet Alistair's father but have heard a few choice rumors. I heard that, first and foremost, he is drop dead, sex on legs, gorgeous. Apparently he had Alistair when he was a senior in high school, just 18 years old, and that the mother abandoned the two of them immediately after his birth, she didn't even wait to get officially discharged from the hospital or anything. I was intrigued but didn't feel comfortable enough to ask if I could meet him. Alice told me that Alistair has never been comfortable with the situation, especially with introducing a female to his father.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one for now. I'll post another one on my break in a few hours.**

* * *

So imagine my shock when I'm bent over head first into the Cullen's fridge with my bikini clad ass sticking out and I hear a throat clearing behind me. I lift my head and my eyes widen at the sight before me. This must be Edward Cullen because he his seriously the sexiest motherfucker I've ever laid eyes on and he's staring at my ass.

"Hey!" I say, cocking my hip and still bent at the waist.

His eyes snap up to mine and I can detect a faint blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. He clears his throat again.

"I'll assume you're one of Alistair's friends?" he says coldly, making me frown.

"Isabella, his girlfriend." I say, making sure to spice it up with some attitude.

He snorts and I fume. Why is he acting like such a dick? And now my thoughts, as well as my eyes are focused on his dick. I can tell that he's packing some heat between his thighs by the way the silky material of his dress slacks cups tightly around him.

"Fucking typical." I hear him murmur silently.

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing." He barks out, roughly yanking on his light brown hair.

I grab the water bottle from the fridge and make it a point to slam the stainless steel door. I stomp by him and whisper "dick" as I pass. I hear him chuckle behind me. My bikini bottoms are wet and it's not from the pool. I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Yes, yes you are Bella. LOL!  
Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**On my 10 minute break. Y'all have lots of questions but I don't have time to answer them right now. I will when I get home later. And your response is blowing me the fuck away! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now here you go. :)  
**

* * *

Schools been in session for about three weeks now and I've spent quite a bit of time at Alistair's house since then but have yet to run into Edward again. Can't say I'm not disappointed about that. Even though he's a bastard, he excites me, in more ways than one. It's Friday and Alistair's cousin, Emmett, who's a senior, has planned his annual back to school soirée for tonight. I guess it's always at Alistair's house because his house is the biggest and he has a pool. And Edward always has some annual conference to attend in Chicago the last weekend of August, so the house is free of parental supervision.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One more real quick.**

* * *

Alice and I told our parents we were staying at each other's houses that night. I'm sure they knew we were lying as Emmett's parties are pretty well known. I wore my skimpiest bikini, navy blue with white polka dots and lime green trim. I have my denim mini skirt on and I wore a white tank top that I stripped off the second we got to the Cullen's house. I'm not even planning to swim; I just look hot in the bikini top and the skirt. We spend the next several hours drinking and smoking and dancing and by 4am everyone is passed out but me. I've never really looked around the house so I decide that I am going to take myself on a little tour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lunch time! Who's ready for more?**

* * *

Edward's office down stairs is a typical office. Large wooden bookcases line the entirety of two of the walls. His large mahogany desk and expensive leather chair is settled in the corner. The other two walls are a deep red and covered with poster sized black and white pictures of buildings; the Eiffel tower, the Coliseum, the Chrysler building, just to name a few. I make my way upstairs and pass right by Alistair's bedroom. I can hear him snoring through the door. I ignore the two guest bedrooms as Alice and Jasper occupy one and Emmett and his girlfriend, Rose, occupy the other. I hesitate at the double doors at the end of the hallway. Fuck it. I slowly push the door open and close it quietly behind me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another one for ya.**

* * *

The blinds are pulled open on the huge windows and the moonlight casts a soft glow across the room. It is sparsely furnished. The walls are white and bare of any pictures. There is a chaise lounge next to the windows with some books and a fluffy looking throw tossed on the end. I see a pair of reading glasses hooked over one of the arms. There is one nightstand next to the bed with an empty glass and a docking station for his iPhone. The large king sized bed is situated in the middle of the room. The bedding is all white and it's rumpled and slept in. I love an unmade bed and have a serious urge to go roll around in it. I bet it smells like him. I resist though and walk into the ensuite bathroom. There is a long vanity with double sinks and a large glass enclosed shower. The shower is empty save for a bar of soap and the sink counters are clear of any clutter. I head into the adjoining closet. I run my fingers along the wall of suits, varying in different shades of black, grey and navy blue. There are socks and underwear scattered around on the floor instead of in the hamper by the door. There is a rack for shoes along the back wall but there are more shoes thrown on the floor than on the rack. I'm looking through his collection of band tees when I hear the click of the bedroom door closing.

* * *

**Uh oh! Busted. Heeheehee.  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last one until I get home this afternoon. Don't hate me. :)**

* * *

I freeze. Edward isn't supposed to be home until tomorrow night. How the fuck am I going to get out of here without him seeing me? I move behind the door and I see him walk into the bathroom through the crack of the door hinge. He has a pale green shirt on and he's pulling it out of the waist of his grey pants. He then starts to loosen the knot on his paisley printed tie before pulling it over his head and tossing it on the counter. He deftly unbuttons his shirt with his long thin fingers. After he removes his cuff links he slides the shirt off, leaving him in nothing but a wife beater. My heart is starting to beat faster and I'm afraid he'll be able to hear it. He slides his slacks off and removes his socks tossing them both through the door and onto the floor in the closet. He disappears behind another door and I can hear him groan as he pisses. When he reappears, he heads straight for the closet, flips the light on and pushes the already open door further open, slamming it into my toes in the process. I can't help the shriek of pain that escapes my throat.

* * *

**Go ahead, curse my name for that one. I know you want to. LOL!  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what? I'M OFF! YAY! And lemme just say that your response to last chapter was HI-LARIOUS! I love it. Everyone still with me? Let's see what happens now shall we...**

* * *

Silence. He's not moving from behind the door and I'm not breathing, hoping that maybe he didn't hear me. I was wrong as he suddenly pulls the door and slams it shut, effectively closing the two of us into his closet. He just stares at me for a second and then he lets his eyes roam down my body, lingering in certain places, like my breasts, my hips, and my feet. I now remember what I'm wearing. My white tank with no bra and my ruffled pink silk panties. That's it. He crosses his muscular arms across his chest.

"Isabella, any particular reason you're hiding in my closet?" He asks, a little too calmly for my liking.

"No Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry." I say, keeping my eyes level with his.

* * *

**Someone's in trouble. Hehehe! Ok, I'm sitting in my scorching hot car posting this for you. I'm going home now and will post the next few chapters in a bit. And I think you're all gonna like them. ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd write a lengthy note here except I'm sure you are all ignoring me right about now. LOL! Go ahead...**

* * *

He's blocking the door so I can't exactly leave. He just stares at me, my lips, my shoulders, my breasts. He spends an exorbitant amount of time on my breasts. My thighs start to slowly rub together and his eyes dart downwards at the movement. Since he's not looking at me I let my own eyes wander. From his muscular shoulders down over his chest that is still enclosed behind his crossed arms. I can see the definition in his abs through the tight, thin material of his wife beater. I move my eyes down to his white boxer briefs and I can see the heavy outline of his cock. And he's hard. I unconsciously take a step towards him.

* * *

***squeaks* **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Still ignoring me? :)**

* * *

He inhales sharply as I take another step towards him. He drops his arms to his sides. My eyes are still glued to his cock and I can see his chest in my peripheral vision start to rapidly rise and fall. I stop just short of touching him. I draw my eyes back up to his. He's staring at me. I see a pool of emotions swirling in his eyes. Without thinking I place my hand on his outer thigh. He draws in a deep breath and holds it. I look down and let my palm linger there for a minute before slowly moving it up over his hip, my eyes following the movement. The upward motion pushes his shirt up and I'm met with bare skin. I stop and gently rub his side with the tips of my fingers. Suddenly there are hands on my shoulders, turning us and pushing me back until I hit the closet door.

* * *

**I love me a good sturdy door. LOL! Want more?  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not much to say here... Hehehe!  
**

* * *

"Fuck!" He grits out.

"You shouldn't be here Isabella." He says, leaning in closer.

I just stare at him, my breathing increasing. The contact between us is limited to his hands on my shoulders. I'm pressed up against the closet door, touching it from my heels to the top of my head. He suddenly drops his hands and slumps forward, resting his forehead against the door next to my head. I can feel his harsh breaths against my shoulder and I don't dare move a muscle. It's a struggle though. The tips of my breasts lightly touch his chest with every breath I take. I arch forward into him when I feel his palms lightly resting on my thighs, just below my ass cheeks.

* * *

**More?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last one for a bit... *runs and hides*  
**

* * *

"God damn! You're so sexy." He whispers into my neck. I shiver and I can feel his smile.

"This is so wrong, but I'm done staying away from you Isabella." He says, his hands drifting upwards so he's now cupping my ass.

I feel his lips on my neck and I tilt my head, giving him better access.

He chuckles and sucks my flesh into his mouth. My breathing has turned into panting and I can't help the little whimpers that are coming from me.

"Do you want me Isabella?" He asks, now looking me in the eye.

"You have no idea." I say.

"Then touch me." He says.

* * *

**I'll touch you baby! Hehehe!  
Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Your reviews... No words. I'm feeling verklempt. I wish I could squishy face kiss you all. LOL! So, y'all wanted the touchy, touchy. Here's a bit...**

"Oh god! You have no idea the things I've imagined doing to you." I tell him, moving my hands into his messy hair.

"Tell me!" He growls into my neck.

"I touch myself every night. I imagine my vibrator is you, is your cock. I want to taste myself on your cock Edward." I pant.

"God, you can't say shit like that Isabella." He says, breathless.

I get brave and tug on his hair, pulling his face out of my neck. I look at his dark eyes and flushed cheeks. I slowly move towards him. He licks his lips just before my lips touch down onto his. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as he lifts me up by my ass. He tilts his head and licks along my lower lip. I open up and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I can feel him between my legs and he pushes his hips into me, roughly.

* * *

**Yeah... *ahem*  
Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hip thrusts to you all. :)**

* * *

"Can we get out of the closet?" I ask against his lips.

He pulls me off the door and takes one hand from my ass so he can open the door. I'm still wrapped around him when he lays us down on his beautifully rumpled bed. The sheets feel like silky satin and smell like him, like his Hugo cologne. He sits back on his knees and pulls his wife beater off. I gasp. He's beautiful and I trace my finger along the dips and ridges of his chest and stomach. He pushes my tank up and I lift off the bed so he can remove it completely.

"You're stunning Isabella." He tells me as he reverently runs his hands along my bare flesh.

He leans down and the skin to skin contact is heavenly and electric. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and arch into him. No space between us is still too much. He wraps his arms underneath me and up around my shoulders. He kisses me again. I'm ruined for all other men off kisses and skin contact alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So they are mostly naked now. On a bed. What's gonna happen?**

* * *

That first night we just kissed and cuddled and dry humped a little. Being with him like that made me want him even more. We talked about our mutual want for each other. How from that first day we saw each other in his kitchen and he was an asshole and I called him a dick that we have both fantasized about being together. I told him about using my vibrator and imagining it was him, but how now that I've felt the real thing, even through the thin material of his boxer briefs, nothing will compare ever again. This conversation is what led to the dry humping. Neither of us got off but it was still better than any other sexual experience I've ever had.

* * *

**Boring. LOL! Dry humping can be good too you know. We'll get to the really, umm, _'juicy'_ stuff in a bit. ;)  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you are not terribly disappointed in the dry hump. They'll do it. Soon. :)**

* * *

I left Edwards room around 7:30 that morning, exhausted and energized at the same time. I quietly gathered my belongings from Alistair's room and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I dressed in my favorite pj's that include a pair of white Capri sweats and a too small Count Chocula tee shirt. I wrapped my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Edward was there making coffee and offered me a mug. We share a few small smiles before Alice joins us, narrowing her eyes as she looks between the two of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Since we're back to boring stuff... To answer a few questions some of you have asked, the "fucking typical" comment from Edward in chapter 4 was in reference to Bella checking him out. There were some concerns about the format of the chapters, if there is no dialogue the chapter is generally going to be one paragraph, sorry, hope you'll still read anyway. And last, I didn't intend on doing a EPOV in this story, but I may consider it after the fact if you all really want me to. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. :)**

* * *

The drive back to my house was silent. After we pull into my driveway, she finally breaks the silence.

"So, what do you think about Alistair's dad?" She asks.

"He seems like a dickhead." I say, internally smiling at our first interaction several weeks ago.

"He is." She says, leveling me with her narrow eyed stare again.

"What's with the look, Alice?" I ask.

"Nothing, Isabella." She says.

"Oooookay." I say, raising my eyebrows because she never calls me that. In fact Edward is the only person who calls me that. Shit!

"I'll see you at school on Monday." She says. "I've gotta go see my grandparents in Forks and won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Bye Alice. Love you." I say, exiting her car.

"Love you too. And B? Just be careful please." She says, giving me that I know you're hiding something stare. I just nod and head inside. I spend the rest of the weekend weighing pros and cons.

* * *

**Think Alice already knows what's going on?  
Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trouble in paradise for the _actual_ boyfriend.  
**

* * *

I feel slightly ill when Alistair kisses me on Monday morning after he picks me up for school. His lips are too thin and not as soft. I cringe when he holds my hand as we walk to first period English. His hands are too soft. I almost gag when I smell his cologne. It's too strong and cheap smelling. I don't do anything when he rubs his thumbs across the bare skin of my back during lunch. His touch doesn't hold that spark anymore, slight as it always was. By the end of the day he knows something is up. I decline the invitation to his house after school citing that I'm not feeling well. This becomes the routine for us and by the end of the week he's worried and I'm torn.

* * *

**Be back soon lovies. :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Based off some of the reviews, I'm afraid I'm gonna lose some of you after the next few chapters. :( Please stay? Pretty please with whipped cream and Edward on top? And just for the record, I love all your reviews, so fucking much. I got 7 chappies coming up for ya. Right now! Smooches.**

* * *

Alistair convinces me to have dinner with him and his Dad on Saturday night. He wants us to officially "meet". He only knows about our brief interaction that day we were hanging at his pool. I try to find any excuse possible not to go but he is being persistent and in the end I give in to him.

I'm wearing a blue wrap dress that Alice said would be appropriate for dinner. Alistair is wearing a suit with a tie and actually looks really good. I'm severely uncomfortable and he assumes it's because I'm getting to meet his father.

"Don't worry B. He's not as bad as most people think. He's gonna love you." He says and I nod, continuing to stare out the windshield.

Things become even more uncomfortable for me when we arrive at the restaurant and I see Edward sitting at the table with some strawberry blonde skank practically crawling into his lap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hang in there troopers. **

* * *

Dinner is mostly silent and awkward. The skank, otherwise known as Siobhan, is equally touchy feely with Alistair. I can see the apologetic smiles from both Edward and Alistair. I can see Edwards eyes darken when Alistair places his hand high on my thigh and kisses my neck. I can feel myself flush with anger when Siobhan nuzzles her nose into Edward's neck and slides her red acrylic tipped fingers in between the buttons of his shirt. He drinks an exorbitant amount of wine and I pick at my meal. I've never been more uncomfortable in my entire life. I'm also consumed with jealously. So much so that I let Alistair fuck me from behind against the hood of his car when we get back to his house. Then I went home and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sigh...  
Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone still with me? I hope so. Bit of a time jump here. More one on one E/B time...**

* * *

The next few weeks pass in a blur. I've fallen into a funk and Alistair is being a typical boy and thinks nothing is wrong. He's still getting some and I'm allowing him to be affectionate in public so all is well with him. Alice keeps giving me _those_ looks but I just brush her off.

I turned 17 on Wednesday and Alistair is having a party at his house on Friday night for me. I drink too much and end up hiding in Edward's office, under his desk. Nobody even looks for me, not that I mind at all. I must doze off because the next thing I know there is a warm hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake.

"Edward?" I ask, my voice laced with sleep and too much alcohol.

"Yeah, Doll Face." He says and I can't help but smile.

"Say it again." I tell him.

"What? Doll Face?" He asks.

"Yeah. I like that."

"Why are you hiding under my desk?" He asks.

I just shrug and yelp a little when he pulls me out and picks me up, setting me on the edge of his desk. He stands in between my legs and runs his fingers down the side of my face before kissing me gently.

"I missed you Doll Face." He says.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Almost that time peeps. :)**

* * *

The house is silent as he leads me up the stairs. He ushers me into his bedroom and locks the door behind him. I turn to face him and pull my party dress over my head. It's a strapless dress and I have no bra on so I'm left standing there in nothing but my panties. The way his eyes roam across my body makes me tremble. I notice that he's wearing jeans and a tee-shirt and is barefoot. He looks sinful. He moves slowly towards me. All that's wrong in the world corrects itself as soon as he lays his hands on me. He pushes me backwards until I fall onto the bed. He crawls on top of me, kissing my body as he goes. The tops of my feet, the inside of my knee, my inner thigh, then he nuzzles my cotton covered pussy with his nose before kissing my other thigh. He kisses underneath my belly button and trails all the way up between my breasts. He then kisses my lips hungrily.

* * *

**It's about to get steamy up in here.  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**:-O **

* * *

I push him off of me and get up on to my knees, tugging on the hem of his shirt. He helps me remove it and then when I start to work on the button of his jeans he stands up on the side of the bed and lets me pull them down. I take his boxers down too. He's perfect and my mouth waters. I plop my ass on the edge of the bed and before he can say anything, I take him fully into my mouth. He grips my hair with one hand as a string of whispered obscenities flies from his mouth. I take his other hand and put it on the other side of my head. I look up at him and he just knows what I want. He starts to thrust into my mouth and when he realizes I can take all of him in without gagging, he loses control. His thrusting becomes wild and reckless and I'm so turned on that I can't help but slip my fingers into my panties.

"Fuck! Are you touching yourself Isabella?" He asks.

I just hum my answer.

* * *

***humming*  
Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

***singing***_** It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes**_  
_** I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_  
_**Uh, uh, uh, let it hang all out!**_

**Oh, hey... Sorry about that. LOL! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Suddenly I'm on my back as Edward practically tackles me. He kisses me roughly before taking my fingers that were in my panties and sucking them into his mouth. He leans back and yanks my panties down and gives my pussy one long lick and my clit one rough suck before coming back up to face me. I can feel him, right there.

"Tell me to stop Isabella. Tell me to stop please. This is wrong." He begs.

"Don't stop Edward! Please don't ever stop. How can something that feels this right be wrong? You and I are right together Edward. I know you feel it too." I say, shifting against him.

That does the trick because before I can say anything else he slams himself roughly inside of me.

* * *

**Who's ready? Me, me, memememememeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Thanks for reading!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we go...**

* * *

He sets a rough and forceful rhythm and I'm on the brink of orgasm almost immediately. He hooks my knees up and places my ankles on his shoulders. I cum. He lifts us up so I'm sitting in his lap and he lifts me by my hips to help with his brutal pace. I cum. He turns me over and plows into me from behind. I cum. He lays down behind me on our sides and pumps into me. I cum. I'm riding him and he's thrusting upwards into me. I cum and finally so does he. He collapses back into the bed and I lift off of him. I've been waiting for this since the day I met him. I suck his still semi hard cock into my mouth and I moan at the taste of his flesh topped with the flavors of our mixed cum. He shivers and when I'm done cleaning him off I crawl up and snuggle into his side and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Was it good for you? *skips off to smoke a ciggie* **  
**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Did everyone recover? :D**

* * *

We are woken up by an incessant knocking on the door.

"Dad? Are you awake?" Alistair asks through the heavy wood.

I scramble off the bed, trying to grab all of my scattered clothing of the floor. I look to Edward for a little help. He's leaning back against his headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. He's just watching me run around his room naked with a smug smirk on his face. I glare at him and flip him off as I rush into the safety of his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Come in." He says. "What's up Alistair?"

"Can I talk to you about Bella at some point today?" Alistair asks, sounding pretty dejected.

"Of course. Are you going to run this morning?" Edward asks him.

"Yeah. I'm headed out now. I'll be back in an hour or so." Alistair answers.

"I'm going to shower and go get some coffee. I'll see you when you get back." Edward tells him.

"Ok. Thanks dad." Alistair responds.

* * *

**Any idea what Alistair wants to talk about? You'll have to use your imaginations on that one as I don't go into it. Maybe later in EPOV, yes/no?  
Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Uh oh.**

* * *

"Holy Shit." I whisper to myself as I hear Alistair shut the bedroom door behind him.

"You can come out Isabella." Edward says.

I crack the door open and peek my head out, just in case. I feel nauseous. I don't want to hide. But I know that we, well mostly Edward really, can get in serious trouble for this. I don't see any way for this to work. It will only end badly.

"We can't do this Edward." I say, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"I know Doll Face. I know." He says, blowing out a hard breath.

The tears finally fall.

"Come on. I'll take you home beautiful."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hang tough for a bit peeps. Just sayin. **

* * *

"What? No. You can't. Someone will see." I ramble.

"I'll drive Alistair's car. It's got really dark tinted windows. People will think he's driving you."

"I hate this." I say, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist and crying into his chest.

"Me too, baby." He says, kissing my head and running his fingers through my hair.

"Come on, before Alistair gets back."

The short drive to my house is silent. Thankfully my dad is already gone for work so I don't have to worry about him being nosy. I don't want to get out of the car. I look at Edward and he's staring at the steering wheel, fingers gripping it tightly. I steel the last bit of resolve that I have and lean over towards him. I put my palm on his face and turn him towards me. I lean in and kiss him. He's stiff for a few moments and then he melts into me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So we left our lovers melting into each other. Now what's gonna happen?**

* * *

The kiss goes from chaste to pornographic in no time. He's gripping my hair forcefully. I can't get close enough to him. I quickly climb over the center console and straddle his thighs. Thank god he's so tall. His seat is back as far as it can go so I have plenty of room to dry hump the shit out of him. His hands are under my dress and under my panties, squeezing my ass.

"Fuck." He says, shoving his tongue in my mouth.

I lift up on my knees and make quick of the button fly on his jeans. Fuck me. He's going commando.

"Oh God!" I moan, pulling his cock free.

He fists my panties and gives a swift tug, ripping them along the seam. I quickly sink down on him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Did I leave sufficient time to ramp up your anticipation? LOL! Here ya go...**

* * *

It's fast and it's rough. If someone were to walk by they will no doubt know what is happening in here. Edward could take me on the hood of the car for all the neighbors to see for all I care. He's managed to get some leverage with his feet planted firmly on the floor of the car. He's pressing up into me roughly as I slam down onto him. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I quickly find my release, whimpering his name. He erupts inside of me and wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**:( Take a deep breath and repeat after me... They will get their HEA. They will get their HEA. It'll just be a bit of a bumpy ride.**

* * *

Without a word, I kiss his neck and pull away from him. He's got my ripped panties still fisted in his hand. I grab my bag off the floor and without looking at him, because I can't, I open the door.

"Goodbye Edward." I whisper, my voice trembling.

"See ya Doll Face."

I shut the car door and without looking back, haul ass inside before I crumble. I take the stairs two at a time and slam my bedroom door. I rush to my window and as I look out I see him still sitting in the driveway. His forehead is resting on the steering wheel and his hands are shoved in his hair. He sits up and scrubs his palms over his face. He looks up to my window, winks at me with a sad smile on his face and I sink down to my knees.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**This will be the last post for tonight. It's the best place to leave it. I'll be back in the AM for a few more updates before I have to leave for work again. Thank you all so, so, sooooooo much for all the love. You are blowing me away here with almost 500 reviews! :D Nighty night!**

* * *

I spend the next several hours curled up on the floor in front of my window. I stopped crying awhile ago, but I feel hollow. Like an empty shell and if I move I'll shatter. My phone has been beeping incessantly for the past 30 minutes but I continue to ignore it. It's either Alice, who I can't talk to right now, or Alistair, who I don't want to talk to right now. As the sun falls behind the trees lining my backyard, I know I need to pull myself together otherwise Charlie will freak out when he gets home. I drag my ass to the shower and vow to bury this shit. Edward is not around much, so it's not likely I'll run into him. I also need to break it off with Alistair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Morning loves. You ready for some more? I have about an hour or so to post before I have to leave for work and I plan to give you 9 chapters between now and then. I'll post sporadically throughout the day as well. And honestly, 600+ reviews? Wow, just wow. I'm humbled and amazed by you guys. Ass slaps all around. Alright enough with my blathering...**

* * *

Alice is sitting on my bed when I finally leave the bathroom. I'm not surprised by her sudden appearance.

"What happened?" She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice."

"Please, you look like someone killed your cat." She says, crossing her arms over chest.

"I hate cats." I say flatly.

"What the fuck ever. I know something happened. Alistair is in a tizzy because you weren't at his house this morning. I don't remember you leaving either. So… Spill it sister."

"Nothing happened. I just drank too much and wanted to sleep in my own bed." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders.

Alice narrows her eyes at me, "I call bullshit."

* * *

**Remember that Bella was hiding and therefore everyone thinks she left. Except Alice of course. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**More...**

* * *

"Please Alice, just drop it." I plead.

"Fine. For now." She says, sighing. "Now, what's for dinner?"

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 6pm already. Where the hell did the day go?

We dig through the fridge and pantry and find the ingredients for Macaroni and Cheese. I'm in the mood for some comfort food and I make a mean Mac and Cheese.

"I'm going to break it off with Alistair." I say as I'm stirring the shells.

"I kinda figured. You've been pretty transparent in your dislike for him lately." Alice says, snacking on the pile of freshly shredded cheddar cheese.

"That bad, huh?"

"To a keen observer, which boys rarely are." She says and we both laugh.

* * *

**True facts about boys. LOL!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Quick intro to Charlie.**

* * *

My dad gets home just as I'm pulling the casserole dish out of the oven.

"Alice! How's my second favorite girl doing?" He asks, as Alice gives him a kiss on his cheek.

My dad, being of the male persuasion, doesn't seem to notice that anything is wrong with me. Either that or I'm a better actress than I thought. We enjoy our dinner together and Alice helps me clean up the kitchen while my dad makes his escape to watch the end of the game.

"When are you going to talk to Alistair?" Alice asks while drying the plate I just handed her.

"Tomorrow I guess." I sigh.

We are silent while we finish putting the dishes away. Alice gives me big hug as she leaves.

"I'm always here for you B. I know something happened and I'll wait until you're ready to talk about. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Alice." I say, fighting back the tears.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Last one for a few. Gotta go refill my coffee. :)  
**

* * *

After telling my dad that I was going to finish some homework and then call it a night, I head to my room. I change into my pj's and flop onto my bed. I think about what I have to do tomorrow. There is just no way I can be with Alistair anymore. My mind wanders to Edward of course. The tears slip from my eyes. If only I was a little older. Before we started doing whatever it was we were doing, I rarely ever saw him. And it was usually when I was at his house. I'm confident that I won't see him again. I'll be able to forget about him. It'll be like he never existed.

* * *

***snorts* Yeah right Bella. Whatever you say.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**For those who asked... Bella is on birth control, I just chose not to mention it, sorry about that. And lets just say that she used condoms with Alistair, but not Edward because that how I pictured it in my head. Can't you read my mind people? LOL! And I did my research about the age of consent in Washington, while that age is 16, a 16 or 17 year old cannot consent to sexual activity with someone more than 59 months (4 years 11 months) older, so yes, Edward could get into trouble legally.  
**

* * *

Alistair was surprisingly ok with me calling it off. He said he felt the distance between us and that he'd really like to still be friends. It was a little weird and little awkward but after several weeks we fell back in line as just friends.

Alice would still give me weird looks every once in awhile when my delicately crafted façade would slip. This mostly happened on the rare occasion that Alistair would mention his dad. I was torn. I wanted to know how he was, what he was doing, if he had moved on, if he missed me. But I couldn't very well ask those questions. Alice would be all over my ass like white on rice. I still had not confessed to what happened the weekend of my birthday and she has held true to her word and has not pestered me about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Time goes by...**

* * *

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. I was doing better. I still missed Edward like crazy and I ached for his touch. As I predicted I have not seen him since that day in my driveway. I overheard Alistair telling Emmett that he's been gone a lot more lately, working in Seattle on a new hotel or something. Today marks the last day of school before Spring Break. Alistair is having a party at his house this weekend. I have managed to stay away from his house but Alice will not let me get out of this one. I hope with my entire being that Edward is out of town.

* * *

**I somehow doubt that Bella really hopes that. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Are you all reading the other drabbles? Amazing! Check them out.  
**

* * *

"Alice. I'm not feeling up to going today." I say, burying my head under my pillow.

"Don't care. You have been avoiding all things Cullen related. I have an idea why, but since you won't tell me I can't be sure." She yells from my closet.

"Use your imagination." I mumble.

"Oh. I have." Alice says, throwing a pile of clothes at me. "Now get your ass in that bathroom and shower. And for fucks sake, shave your legs. You look like a damn cavewoman."

"I hate you." I tell her as I head towards my bathroom.

I shower and shave. It takes forever since I haven't shaved in like 3 months. I tie on the itty bitty string bikini Alice demanded that I wear and slip the pretty cotton sundress over my head. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and I don't even bother putting makeup on. We're going to be swimming anyway, so who cares right?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Let see what happens at the Cullen household shall we...**

* * *

It's been a few hours, a few Edward free hours, so I have relaxed and am actually enjoying myself. Emmett set up a couple of slip and slides. I haven't played on one of those in years. It's not as fun when you have boobs. I still go down a few times though. The boys are having way too much with it, racing each other and seeing who can go the farthest while standing up. It's pretty funny to watch. Alice, Rose and I have commandeered the big round float and are enjoying ourselves as we float around the pool.

"Little Bit, come help me cook woman." Emmett yells over to me.

* * *

**True story about the slip and slides, I swear I bruised my boobies. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alright people, last one for a few hours. I gotta get to work now. *evil grin*  
**

* * *

I offered to help Emmett get lunch ready for everybody. He's going to cook hot dogs and burgers on the grill. I made my famous potato salad last night and brought it over. Emmett already has the burgers and dogs out and is heating up the grill. I decide to head inside to get all the sides and condiments ready. I pull all the paper plates and plastic silverware out and set them on the island. I then grab all the bags of chips out of the pantry. I open the fridge and start to pull all the condiments out, ketchup, mustard, relish. My potato salad got pushed all the way to the back on the bottom shelf so I bend over to reach for it. When I hear the sharp intake of breath behind me, I freeze.

* * *

**Geez, I'm turning into a cliffie bitch aren't I? LOL! It's only a few hours, hang in there. You can do it! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Everyone hate me? LOL! So, they meet again...**

* * *

"Fuck." I hear whispered behind me.

I don't dare move a muscle. But after a second I decide that I should probably get my barely covered ass out of the air. I stand up on my shaky legs and stare into the fridge. Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll disappear.

"Isabella." Fuck, no such luck on the disappearing act.

I take a deep breath and slowly turn around. I'm not prepared for what I see. He is still the most gorgeous man I've ever seen but it's obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that he hasn't slept well for a long time. He also has a pretty significant beard on his face and his hair is longer than I've ever seen it and is in complete disarray. As if he can read my mind, he runs his fingers through it to try to tame it but only succeeds in making it stick straight up on one side.

"Edward." I whimper.

* * *

**Seems Edward was having a hard time as well. *sniffles*  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**They just gonna stand there?**

* * *

We just stare at each other for a minute. He finally cracks a sexy smile and I can't take it anymore. I run at him and launch myself into his arms.

"Oh god I fucking missed you Edward." I say with my face buried in his neck.

"You have no idea Doll Face. No fucking idea." He says, squeezing me tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Seattle this weekend?" I ask, running my fingers through his crazy hair.

He still has his arms wrapped around me and he gives me a shy smile, "Honestly, I was hoping to be able to sneak up to my room and be a creepy stalker by watching you out of my window."

I laugh and it's the first honest to goodness laugh I've had in months.

* * *

**_Reunited and it feels so good_  
_Reunited 'cause we understood_  
_There's one perfect fit_  
_And, sugar, this one is it_  
_We both are so excited_  
_'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey_  
**

**LOL! Thanks for reading!  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Breaks over. See you in a bit for a few more.  
**

* * *

I don't care anymore. I reach up on my tip toes and kiss him. I kiss him like I mean it and he doesn't disappoint. He lifts me off my feet and sets me down on the island. I wrap my legs around him and pull him in between my legs. He raises one hand and uses his thumb to push the cup of my bikini top out of the way before wrapping his hand around my boob. I moan into his mouth. He trails kisses down my throat and latches onto my nipple. I fist his hair and am panting loudly.

"I need you. God Edward, I need you." I say.

* * *

**Sorry, I really didn't intend to leave you like this again, but it was the best place to break. Honestly.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**PS - There's a pic of Alistair on the Drabble Wars FB page for those of who are interested.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I'm taking lunch early because I can't stand it. And I know what happens. LOL! Everyone still with me? Fair warning that I was planning on posting 5 chapters, leaving you with another cliffie. I'll let you decide, four chapters or a cliffie? **

* * *

He pulls me off the island and I remain wrapped around him. He takes two steps before we hear someone opening the glass slider. I manage to push away from him and run back to the fridge. I'm hoping it will cool off my heated face.

"Bitchella, what the fuck are… Oh, hey Mr. Cullen." Alice says.

"Alice." He says gruffly.

"Bella, Emmett needs the cheese."

"Oh. Sure thing." I hand her the package of cheese over the door without looking at her.

"I'll just, um, just be doing some work in my room if you need anything." Edward says, clearing his throat before leaving me alone with the firing squad.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**This is one of my favorite chapters. *snickers***

* * *

"What the hell is going on Bella?" Alice whisper yells.

I take a deep breath and shut the door to the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about Alice. I'm getting shit ready for lunch." I say, turning towards her.

Her eyes widen and then narrow into tiny slits. "What? And your tit just popped out?"

I look down and see that I never fixed my bikini top. Shit.

"Yup." I say, shrugging as I adjust my boob back into its cup.

"What the fuck ever you little slut. You have chin pube burn." Alice says.

I rub my chin and sure enough it burns a little.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49

**How do you think Alice is going to react?**

* * *

"What do you want me to say Alice?"

"I just wanna know what's happening here." She says.

"I can't tell you and besides you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Did you fuck Mr. Cullen?" She asks and I bite my lip. "You did! Oh my god!"

"Alice, you _cannot_ tell anyone. Edward could get in some serious shit. It only happened once." I tell her.

"Your birthday party?" She asks.

"Yes and this is the first time I've seen him since then."

"What a dick!" She yells.

"No. That's not what happened Alice. Alistair almost caught me in bed with him and it was a wakeup call for me, for both of us. I'm the one who said we couldn't do this."

"Oh, well… Was he any good?" Alice asks with a grin.

"Good is an understatement."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 50

**More with Alice... You want one more or should I stop here?  
**

* * *

"Your slutty secret is safe with me. But might I suggest you not attack each other when there is a houseful of people around. What if Emmett or Alistair came in and caught you with your boobies out?" Alice says, laughing.

"I know Alice. It's been months since I've seen him and I just couldn't help myself."

"He is pretty hot. Do you love him?" She asks.

"I don't know Alice. I know I've never felt this way before." I tell her.

"You have that sparkle back in your eyes, I think you love him."

"Whatever, this will only end badly Alice."

"You'll be 18 in a few months and then nobody can say shit." She tells me.

"I know, but that's like 6 months away and I can't, I won't, expect him to wait for me." I say with an ache in my chest.

* * *

**This is kinda like choose your own adventure. LOL! Tell me what to do... I have a few more minutes on my lunch break.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Seems most of you like the cliffies afterall. Here ya go...**

* * *

"Come on, let's eat." I say, needing to get off the subject of Edward.

We spent the rest of the day lounging around the pool. I kept letting my eyes wander to Edward's bedroom window, but I never saw him. After the sun went down, we decided that we wanted to have pizza. We sent the boys out to pick it up so that we could shower and change. Rose used the downstairs bathroom and I told Alice to use the upstairs bathroom. I could wait. After both showers were running, I contemplated for half a second before running to Edward's bedroom and quietly knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Fuck it! Here's the next 3 for you real quick. :)  
**

* * *

"Hey." I say, opening the door and slipping inside.

He smiles at me from his chaise lounge and set his book down. He has his glasses on and a white tee with baggy, olive colored cargo shorts. He is so damn fine. Even his feet are sexy. He beckons me with his hands and I have to resist the urge to run to him.

I walk, normally, over to him and climb onto the chaise before curling myself into his side. He puts his arms around me and kisses my head. I tangle my legs with his and rub my toes over the tops of his feet. He giggles.

"That tickles." He tells me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

******And just so you know, I'm in love with all these amazing reviews and with all of you! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Another...**

* * *

"Can I stay here forever?" I ask, slipping my hand under his shirt and gently rubbing my fingertips across his stomach.

"Yes." He sighs.

We just lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms again. Maybe I do love him because there is nowhere else I want to be. I feel safe and cherished when I'm in his arms. I feel sexy and beautiful and I feel loved. I don't know how he feels about me but I'd like to think he cares for me in some capacity.

"I need to shower." I tell him.

"Care for some company?" He asks.

"Definitely, but we gotta be quick."

"I can do quick Doll Face." He says, winking at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**********Last one for a bit. For reals this time.**

******The next batch of chapters are some of my favorites. I think you might like them too. ;) I'll post them the second I clock out, which is in about 3 hours. Can you hang?**

* * *

He follows me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us. I start to pull on the strings of my bathing suit when he grabs my hand.

"Please. Let me." He says.

I drop my hands and let him undress me, not that there is a lot to remove. All he has to do is pull a few strings and I'm naked. After my suit hits the floor he drops to his knees and wraps his arms around my hips, nuzzling his face into my stomach. I reach down his back and pull his shirt up. He releases me and lets me pull it over his head. His hair is a sight and I can't help but smile as I run my fingers through it.

"You need a haircut and a shave, sexy man."

"You don't like my beard?" He asks, rubbing his fuzzy cheeks on my stomach.

"It hides your pretty face." I say, making him scoff.

* * *

**I love me a bearded Rob even though it hides his pretty face.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm bored. So I'm just gonna drop this right here...**

* * *

"I am not pretty. I am ruggedly handsome and sexy." He tells me, laying small kisses along the line of my pubic hair.

"And pretty." I say, my breathing picking up with how close his mouth is to my pussy.

"You smell so good baby." He whispers, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

He drops down, sitting on his heels and brings one of my legs over his shoulder. He teases my clit with his thumb before dragging his tongue between my lips and up to circle my clit.

"Oh god yes." I say, gripping his hair tightly. I reach one hand behind me to rest on the vanity. I'm afraid I'll fall over otherwise.

* * *

**YES! *runs away***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Over 1,000 reviews. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that you all would love this story so much. **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Now... Ready, set, GO!**

* * *

He hums and sucks on my pussy lips before flattening his tongue out and giving me another slow, firm lick. My mouth falls open but no sound escapes. He wraps his hand around my thigh that is over his shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. He then moves his other hand, leaving my clit pulsing from the pressure of where his thumb just was. I think I whimper and I feel more than hear his chuckle. He licks his way up and sucks roughly on the little bundle of nerves. At the same time he slips his middle finger inside of me, swirling it around quickly before pulling it back out.

* * *

**Edward you damn tease!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**Going...**

* * *

"Tease." I whisper, pulling on his hair.

He looks up at me with heavily lidded eyes. Usually a pale viridian, they are now almost black with desire. They crinkle at the corners and I know he is smiling but his mouth never leaves my flesh. His thumb slips inside of me and I feel his wet middle finger press against my back entrance. I gasp as the pressure sends a newly discovered wave of excitement through my body. He doesn't move his thumb, or his middle finger for that matter, just sucks and nips gently on my clit and the surrounding areas.

"Hold on to the counter Doll Face." He demands.

* * *

**Hold on tight people!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	58. Chapter 58

**Holding on? Ok go...**

* * *

I release my death grip on his hair and place that hand behind me on the counter. He pulls my other leg up over his shoulder and rises back onto his knees. He pushes me back until just my ass is hanging off the edge of the vanity.

"Mmm… Fuck. Seeing you like this, all spread out on my bathroom sink…" He says, trailing off and shaking his head.

He brings his face back to my pussy and licks me from bottom to top. He slips his middle finger back into me and then quickly replaces it with his thumb again. I suck in a ragged breath as he pushes just the tip of his finger into my ass.

"Oh fuck." I say shakily as my thighs close against the sides of his head.

* * *

**Mmm... Fuck. Indeed. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	59. Chapter 59

**And gone...**

* * *

"Relax baby." He tells me as he uses his one free hand and opposite shoulder to open my legs back up.

He lavishes my thighs with soft kisses and when he feels my body melt against him he slowly pushes his finger a little farther inside of me. When I feel the knuckles of his other fingers hit my ass cheeks I lose myself in the intense feelings coursing through my body. Edward alternates between licks and sucks and little nibbles. My orgasm comes barreling out of nowhere when he slowly pulls his finger out of my ass and gently pushes it back in.

"Oh god, godgodgodgod." I moan, panting and falling back against the counter as my arms give out.

* * *

** *panting*  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 60

***lights a smoke* Ok, gotta get home before the hubs reports me missing. See you in a few. :)**

* * *

Edward kisses his way up my body, palming my breasts and rubbing his covered cock against me. I moan at the taste of my pussy on his lips and tongue when he finally kisses me. After my body re-solidified itself from its gelatinous state, he pulls away from me, walks to the shower and starts the water. He returns to me, dropping his shorts on the way and pulls me into his arms and carries me into the large glass enclosure. Edward's erection is sticking straight out and when I reach out for it he grabs my hand and kisses my palm.

"You don't need to do that Doll Face."

"I want to." I tell him.

"Next time. The boys will probably…" He trails off when we hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Dad?"

* * *

**I love you all, just remember that if you kill me I won't be able to update anymore. *drives away fast***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**Alright, on my way home I figured it would probably be awhile before I will be able to update again, so here's a few more. I didn't want to leave you hanging like that. What? I can be nice. My beta even called me a bitch. LOL! Read on...**

* * *

I freeze. The only movement I make is to clench my eyelids shut. Thank fuck he locked the damn door.

"Yeah Alistair?" Edward says, cool, calm and collected.

"I didn't know you were home. When did you get here?" Alistair says.

"A few hours ago. I didn't want to bother you guys though so I just came up here and have been doing some work. Now I'm showering, obviously."

"Okay, cool. Well, we got pizza if you wanna come down and eat with us."

"Yeah sure. I'll be down after awhile." Edward says and my eyes pop open, looking at him incredulously.

* * *

**Whaaaa? LOL! Another one coming right up.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	62. Chapter 62

**What is Edward playing at?**

* * *

"What? No! You can't come down there!" I whisper yell.

"Why not, Doll Face? Can't keep your hands to yourself?" He snickers.

I huff at him. I squirt a big dollop of his body wash into my palm and start to lather myself up. He leans against the tile wall and watches me. All wet and muscly and gorgeous and hard. I make sure to spend an exorbitant amount of time washing my tits and lady bits and his slacked jaw expression doesn't disappoint. I slick some shampoo through my hair real quick and lay a chaste kiss on his lips as I exit the shower stall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Last one for a bit peeps. Got a husband and son to tend to. **

* * *

I decide to up the ante a bit and grab one of his white undershirts out of the closet. I slip it over my head and am thankful that it covers my ass since I left all my clothes in the guest room room. I can hear Edward humming in the shower as I slip out of the bathroom without a word. Fucker is gonna torture me I just know it. Well, two can play at that game. I peek my head out of his bedroom door and can hear everyone downstairs so I make a beeline for Alistair's room to finish getting dressed. I put on my tiny denim cut-offs and tie his shirt in a knot on the side. I put my wet hair up in a high ponytail and head downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm back with a few more. Can they keep it under wraps?**

* * *

I head into the kitchen and grab three slices of mushroom pizza, dropping them onto a paper plate. I open the fridge and bend over to grab a diet coke.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Isabella." Edward whispers from behind me. "And you look fucking sexy in my clothes."

I smile and wiggle my ass at him. He groans. I grab the soda and turn around. My turn to groan. He's wearing worn button fly jeans and a tight black v-neck tee. He's barefoot and has his glasses on. His hair is a disheveled mess and my fingers itch to run through it. I resist though.

What I don't resist doing is grazing his cock with my hand as I reach for my plate. I give him an innocent smile and walk away.

"See you out there, Mr. Cullen." I say, giggling at his mumbled profanities.

* * *

**Hmmm... Not quite. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Pizza and movie anyone?**

* * *

I plop down on the loveseat and shovel a bite of pizza in my mouth before asking what we were watching, with my mouth full.

"Wild Things." Emmett tells me, wagging his brows.

I roll my eyes at him, "Again?"

"It's a good movie." He says, shrugging.

"You just like seeing two girls go at it." Rose says, pushing his head and I nod my head in agreement.

"So. You get to see Kevin Bacon's junk.

"Whoop-dee-do." I say.

Edward walks in and looks around and I realize that the only seat left is next to me. Fuck. This is going to be a real test of willpower.

"Hey kids." He says as he walks towards me.

* * *

**Strictly coincidence. LOL!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	66. Chapter 66

**Can Bella deal with the seating arrangement? Can Edward?**

* * *

Kids? I bristle at that word coming from his mouth even though that is what I am. I try to remain unaffected as he sits down next to me. He smiles at me and takes a big bite of pizza. Of my mushroom pizza. I can't help but smile at that. We have something in common besides scorching hot sexual chemistry.

"That's my pizza, Mr. Cullen." I say.

"Oh? I didn't see your name on it, Isabella." He responds.

"Not you too, Mr. C." Jasper says, scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Hey, don't diss the mushrooms." I say.

"Whatever, you two fungus eaters stay over there away from me." Jasper says, gagging.

"Fine with me." Edward says. "Isabella smells way better than you anyway ASSper." He continues and I choke on my diet coke.

* * *

**ASSper! LOL! I crack myself up. :-P  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**A little while later...**

* * *

I'm not really paying attention to the movie anymore. Not since Edward put his arm along the back of the couch. Not since he started to touch my hair, twirling my ponytail around his fingers. Thankfully, with the way the couches are situated around the TV, no one can see what he's doing. I shiver when he grazes his fingertips across my neck.

"Cold?" He asks, barely concealing his smirk.

I glare at him. "Yeah, can you hand me that blanket?" I ask, pointing to the fluffy chenille throw hanging on the arm of the loveseat.

He grabs it and tosses it into my face. Dick. I turn so I am leaning against the arm of the couch and cover myself with the blanket. I shove my toes under his thigh and smile when he clears his throat.

* * *

**And they have contact. Dun dun dun.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	68. Chapter 68

**Here's another one. Be back soon!**

* * *

I manage to stay focused on the rest of the movie. Even when Edward pulls my legs over his lap, under the blanket of course. Even when he dozes off and slumps over, his head resting on my stomach. And even when my fingers are practically vibrating with the need to run through his hair. Jasper, Alice and I are the only ones still awake at the end of the movie. I try to slip out from underneath Edward without waking him but he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Mmm… Don't go Doll Face." He mumbles.

Alice snickers at me and Jasper lets out a noise that can only be described as a squeak. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Fuck.

* * *

***squeaks***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	69. Chapter 69

**69! *snickers***

**So yeah... Jasper... What's he gonna do?**

* * *

After I managed to extricate myself from Edwards grasp, Jasper drove Alice and I home. It was tense and awkward and the silence was making my ears ring. I kept catching Jasper looking at me in the rearview mirror. I was so fucked. I could fess up to Jasper and risk him telling someone, namely his best friend Alistair, that I'm boning his father. Or I could not fess up and risk him telling someone, namely his best friend Alistair, that I may or may not being boning his father. Which is the worse of the two evils?

"You sure you know what you're doing, Bella?" Jasper asks when we pull into my driveway.

"About what, Jasper?" I ask, still undecided about what I'm going to tell him.

"Doll Face?" He questions and I just shrug my shoulders.

* * *

**Shrug it off. Works everytime. *snorts*  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	70. Chapter 70

**What's Bella gonna say...**

* * *

"Jasper, leave her alone. You don't know what you're talking about. And I'll cut your balls off if you mention this to anyone. Are we clear?" Alice says sternly.

"Yup. I don't want anything to do with this shit anyway." Jasper says.

"Thanks Jasper." I whisper but he doesn't respond. Alice gives me a sympathetic smile.

I cry myself to sleep that night because I realize that I do love Edward. My heart swells right before it cracks. I love him so much that I have to let him go. I can't let him risk himself for me. I have nothing to lose. His whole world could come crashing down and I won't let that happen.

* * *

**Alice to the rescue. :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Time goes by... Sigh... Hey I made a rhyme. LOL!**

* * *

Days pass. I'm miserable. I know everyone is fed up with my dramatics. Alice is mad that we never hang out anymore and that I'm not confiding in her. The way Jasper looks at me makes me feel as if he can sense my inner turmoil and anguish. My dad is worried because I've let his stash of cheetohs run dry more than once. But I don't care. I'm doing what I need to in order to survive this. I pour myself into my studies. I spend most of my time at the library. I just need to be out of the house but I don't want to go anywhere where there is a possibility of running into Edward. I'm in the furthest little nook of the library with my nose shoved in my biology book. I'm trying to focus on the different phases of mitosis when I feel it. When I feel him.

* * *

**All together now... EVIL CLIFFIE BITCH! LMAO! I was gonna leave you here for the night but since you guys are absolutely rocking my fucking socks off I'mma give you some more. :D Gotta do the dishes first. Be back soon!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	72. Chapter 72

** So... They are together again. In a deep, dark corner of the library. What's gonna happen?**

* * *

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and brace myself before looking up. It doesn't help. Edward is leaning against the end of the tall row of bookcases. There is small smile gracing his face and the dam I've precariously built to hold in my emotions breaks wide open. My lip quivers and the tears fall fast and furiously down my cheeks and drip off my chin onto the pages of my biology book. Edward's smile drops and his face crumbles before he rushes to my side. He pushes my chair back and pulls me into his arms. We fall to the ground in a heap and he holds me tightly. I cling to him and let the misery of the past several weeks wash away with my tears.

* * *

**How did Edward find her?  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	73. Chapter 73

**Big moment here folks. :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I ask him, after I finally calm down a bit.

"Alice called me and told me she was worried about you. And then, umm… Well, I went to your house and your dad told me you were here." He tells me.

"WHAT? You went to my house? Are you insane? What did you say?" I ask incredulously.

"I told him that I was going to help you with a research paper." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh god. He's so not going to believe that."

"Look Isabella, I'm not sure how your father would react to us being together, but I'm at the point where I don't give a shit. I need to be with you. All others be damned. I…" He trails off and rubs his thumb over my cheek, "I love you, Isabella. I will risk it all to be with you. None of that matters to me. Only you. You're it for me, Doll Face."

* * *

**Awww... *sniffles***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	74. Chapter 74

**Everyone recover from the sweetness that was last chapter?**

* * *

"You… You love me?" I ask, stunned.

"So fucking much, baby." He tells me.

"Oh god. I love you too, Edward. I love you. I love you." I say, grasping his cheeks between my palms.

His resulting smile is the salve that mends my cracked heart. His resulting kiss soothes any lingering aches. I feel whole for the first time in weeks. We make out like there is no tomorrow right there on the floor of the public library.

"Let's get outta here, Doll Face." He says, rising to his feet with me still in his arms.

He sets me on my feet and kisses me once more, chastely. I nod my acquiesce, and he threads our fingers together before pulling me out of the library.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Where are they going? What are they going to do?**

* * *

The drive to his house is spent in silent wonder. I'm angled in my seat so that I can watch him. He doesn't release my hand from his, even when he needs to shift gears. When he's not shifting, he kisses my wrist. My palm. My fingertips. When we pull up to the house, he rushes around to my side and opens the door for me. He pulls me into his arms, kissing me, and I push him back by his shoulders.

"Where's… Oh god. Where's Alistair?" I ask as he starts kissing his way down my neck instead.

"Not here. Mmm… I need you, Doll Face." He says, bending down and lifting me up by my thighs. I wrap my legs around him and he carries me into the house.

* * *

**They're in the clear...**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	76. Chapter 76

**I think this is a good place to leave them for the night. See ya tomorrow!**

* * *

"Oh God. Right there, Edward." I pant.

Edward is pumping relentlessly into me. We didn't make it past the foyer once inside the house. My long, flowy skirt is bunched up around my waist and my boobs are spilling out of the top of my tank top where he pulled it down in his haste to touch me. I'm bent over the dark wood console table with Edward pounding into me from behind. His pants and boxer briefs are pooled around his ankles.

"Fuck." He grits out and speeds up. "Touch yourself, baby."

I reach down and start rubbing my clit in furious little circles. His grip on my hips tightens almost painfully and he bursts.

"Oooh yeaaahhh… Fuck yeah, baby." He says, trying to maintain the rhythm of his strokes.

It's not necessary though because hearing his words and feeling his release inside of me sends me flying.

* * *

**Damn. Just Damn.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	77. Chapter 77

**Happy Sunday everyone. Can I just tell you that all your theories are making me wish I would have written a more angsty story. LOL! I love it. And I'm still absolutely dumfounded by the response to this story. I've been shaking with excitement since Friday. I can't say it enough and I don't think it properly conveys what I am feeling for you all right now, but THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! **

**So... Are you all ready to finish this bitch up today? We left our lovers christening the entryway table... Hehehe.  
**

* * *

After we cleaned up, ourselves and the glass vase that fell off the table during our romp, we settle onto the couch. Edward turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels. I don't pay attention though. I snuggle further into his side and relish being here with him, in his arms. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him, kissing my forehead, letting his lips linger there.

"Edward, I still think we should try to keep this under wraps." I say but he's quick to reject me.

"No."

"Just until I turn 18, Edward."

"Unhhh… Fine." Edward whines and I laugh.

* * *

**Listen to the girl you lovesick fool. Do you _want _to become someones bitch in prison. Because those guys would be all up on your fine ass. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	78. Chapter 78

**Are they getting too brazen?**

* * *

We spend a bit more time together, just cuddling on the couch and kissing playfully. It's soon time for me to get home though. Since my dad already knows that Edward was looking for me, we didn't think it would cause any suspicions if he drove me home. The ride was mostly silent, save for Edward's petulant sighs. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I wrapped my hand around his neck and rubbed the rough stubble on his jaw line with my thumb. He pulls over as soon as he turns onto my street.

"I love you." He says and I have to forcefully restrain myself from doing a little jig in the front seat.

"And I love you." I smile and lean towards him.

It's a quick, chaste kiss as Edward's windows aren't tinted nearly dark enough to allow us some privacy. And Mrs. Cope who lives on the corner is a nosy bitch.

* * *

**Damn nosy neighbors ruin everything. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	79. Chapter 79

**What's gonna happen when she gets home? Think her police chief father is gonna let it slide that an older man came looking for her?  
**

* * *

It's hard as hell to get out of his car. Once out of the car though, I turn back to him, leaning into the open door.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen. For everything." I say, with a small smirk on my face.

"Anytime, Isabella. Anytime." He winks and mouths, "I love you."

"I love you too." I mouth back and then shut the car door.

I practically float to the front door. My dad is home and I'm sure I'm going to get Charlie's version of the Spanish Inquisition. This includes a lot of grunting, arm crossing and moustache twitching. He doesn't disappoint.

"Bella? Can you come in here please?" He calls from the kitchen.

He's sitting at the kitchen table with his gun in a millions pieces. There are 2 cans of beer on the table as well.

"What's up dad?" I ask.

"Why was Edward Cullen looking for you?" He grunts and I'm so giddy I almost giggle at him.

* * *

**Charlie never was one to mince words was he? Will Bella crack under the pressure?  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	80. Chapter 80

**Stand strong Bella! You can dew it. :)**

* * *

"He was helping me with a research paper. I have to do a report in… History. Umm… On buildings and stuff." I cringe.

Edward and I should have probably solidified our story instead of making out like the pair of lovesick fools we are.

"Hmm… I'm not crazy about you spending time with him. He's too old for you. And besides aren't you dating his son, Alexander or Alfonso or whatever?" He asks.

"It's Alistair and we broke up ages ago, dad. And you make it seem like I was on a date with Mr. Cullen or something."

He coughs and splutters on the swig of beer he just took. "Well I should hope not. You're only 17. He must be, what, in his 40's, 50's?"

"Not that it matters, but he's only 35."

"Semantics. I still don't like it." He says, crossing his arms.

I huff, "There is nothing for you to dislike, or like for that matter." I retort.

"Why am I sensing a yet being attached to the end of that statement?" His moustache twitches.

"Whatever." I wave him off and turn to the fridge, "What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

**Bella - The queen of the brush off. LOL!**

**Be back in a bit. My kid needs breakfast.  
**

**Thanks for reading! **


	81. Chapter 81

**A bit of fun now...**

* * *

The weeks pass. The end of school is upon us. Finally. My dad has been throwing funny looks at me ever since our face-off about Edward. But he hasn't brought it up either, thankfully. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it. And during one of my many 'library visits', which were really me hanging out at Edward's house while Alistair was out with his new girlfriend, we wrote an actual paper on the history of buildings. Edward had a good laugh when I told him what I said to my dad so that was his punishment, to help me write the paper. I didn't mind though, and I seriously doubt he did either, because we were naked the whole time and ended up having a pretty wicked round of sex, scattering papers all over the place. Apparently talking about building structures is foreplay for Edward. My dad was pretty impressed with the A I got on that paper.

* * *

**Mmm... Building foreplay. LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	82. Chapter 82

**Another one...**

* * *

Edward and I didn't spend a lot of time together. It was hard to finagle without drawing undue attention to our relationship. Alice was, as usual, all knowing. And when I would bow out of a night out with our group to go to the library she would just cock her eyebrow at me.

In the middle of June I told my dad I was going to Forks with Alice to spend the weekend with her family. I actually spent the weekend in Seattle with Edward for his birthday. I felt horribly guilty for lying to my dad and I was paranoid that his cop-sense would just know I was not where I said I was going to be. Edward was very good at keeping me distracted though. And it was nice being able to go out and not have to worry about getting caught. We held hands while walking around and stole chaste kisses over romantic dinners. And had lots and lots of smoldering hot sex. It was the best weekend ever and my dad didn't bat an eye when I got home.

* * *

**Best. Weekend. Ever. Mine and theirs! :)**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	83. Chapter 83

**Trouble...**

* * *

One day in July I was doing my weekly grocery shopping. I hadn't seen Edward for over a week as he was in Chicago for some conference. I yelped when I felt a pinch on my ass.

"Hi, Doll Face." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward." I gasped and quickly turned, wrapping my arms around him.

We hugged tightly for a minute before a throat clearing behind us reminded me that we were in the middle of the frozen food aisle in the local grocery store. It was Mrs. Cope and she tsk'd at us as she pushed her cart by.

Shit.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Nosy neighbor Cope saw them in an _'innocent' _embrace. Right.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	84. Chapter 84

**Did Cope confess to Charlie?**

* * *

I kept waiting for my dad to say something. Anything. I was a nervous mess whenever we spent time together, usually over dinner, but his questioning never came. As the summer came to a close and the first day of school was looming on the horizon, I began to relax, thinking that maybe Mrs. Cope had gone senile and just forgot that she caught me in a less than friendly embrace with Edward.

School started without a hitch. I used my senior year as an excuse to spend time at the 'library'. To study. Yeah right. The only studying I ended up doing was that of human sexuality using Edward's mouth and body as my study guide while in the backseat of his car. Or on his bed. Or against the wall. Or on the kitchen counter. I think I aced that subject.

* * *

**Insatiable, these two. And just so you know, this is the last time we hear from Mrs. Cope so no worries there, mmmkay? Just wanted to make you sweat. LOL!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	85. Chapter 85

**Jailbait no more... ;)**

**Time's gonna start moving fast now so pay attention.  
**

* * *

Before I knew it, my 18th birthday was upon us. Alice planned a small get together at the Cullen's house. I think she was more excited than me.

"When are you guys gonna reveal your secret?" She asked me, while painting my toes a pretty silver blue.

"I don't think we'll make some grand gesture, Alice. I don't know. I'm still kinda nervous about the whole thing." I confessed.

"About what? What people will think? Fuck 'em B." She says, blowing on the wet polish.

"Not everybody. Just my dad. And Alistair." I said, shrugging. "It's gonna be weird for him I think. I mean, it is weird. I've had sex with both of them. So yeah... Weird."

"Alistair is pretty chill. He might be weirded out for a bit but I think he'll get over it. Besides he is going pretty hot and heavy with Kate so I don't think he'll care in that sense. Much like parents do for their kids, I think kids want their parents to be happy as well. And it's blatantly obvious that you two make each other happy. It's nauseating actually."

"Always so wise, Alice. Thanks." I say, wiggling my toes at her.

* * *

**Alice, ever the voice of reason.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	86. Chapter 86

**Who's the adult here... *smh*  
**

* * *

As predicted, we didn't make any huge statement of our relationship. It was easy for me to continue on as we were but Edward wanted to shout it from the rooftops and was pouty when I would rein in his enthusiasm.

Time seemed to fly after that. Halloween came and found me knocking on Edward's door dressed in a long trench coat.

"Trick or treat." I rasp out seductively when he answers his door.

I pull open the coat, revealing my skimpy lingerie and thigh high stockings complete with garter belt.

"Fuck Isabella." He says, adjusting himself and pulling me inside.

* * *

**Happy Halloween. ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	87. Chapter 87

**Think Edward's gonna give her some candy?**

* * *

He slams the door behind us and roughly yanks the trench coat off my shoulders. He let his eyes wander my body which was ensconced in a black lace corset, little black silk panties and, of course, the garter belt and thigh highs. I have on a pair of Alice's ridiculously high heels and I'm surprised I didn't bust my ass walking around in these death traps.

"You are something else, Isabella." Edward groans.

"You like?" I ask.

"No I don't like. I fucking love." He says right before crashing his lips to mine. My panties didn't stand a chance against Edward as he ripped them off my body. He quickly pulled his pants open and his cock sprang free just enough for him to pick me up and slam into me.

He fucked me hard, right there against the front door. I'm sure we scared all the little kids away with our screams.

* * *

**I want _that_ kind of candy! YUM!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	88. Chapter 88

**Sweetness alert...**

* * *

Thanksgiving came and went with little fanfare. Charlie invited his 'friend', Sue, up for dinner. And they weren't fooling me when they said they were going for a drive afterwards. Gross.

Christmas was creeping up on me and I was stumped on what to get Edward. I was sullenly strolling through the mall when I came across a little art store. I'd never really paid attention to it before but I decided to go have a look around. I'm glad I did as I found some amazing pictures that looked liked blueprints.

Edward and I decided to celebrate Christmas on the 23rd. He was ecstatic about the prints I bought him and he bought me a small thin gold band. He told me it was his promise to me. I cried when he slipped it on to my middle finger and I cried as he made love to me as only he can.

* * *

***sniffles*  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Sexy alert...**

* * *

"Please." I beg, tugging on his hair.

He was teasing me, lavishing my tits with his mouth and rubbing his cock through my folds.

"Please what, baby?" He asks and I can feel him smile against my nipple.

"Fuck me. Touch me. Love me. Just do something. Please." I say, raising my hips.

"Mmm... I do love you. Forever." He hums as he slides into me.

We wrap around each other as close as possible while still allowing him to move his hips. We move together, slow and easy and so full of love. When I climax I feel tears slide down my cheeks.

"I love you." I whisper, my voice quivering.

"I love you." He whispers back, kissing my tears away before kissing my lips. "Happy New Year."

* * *

**I don't think I'd mind so much if Edward were teasing me. Just sayin.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Little bump in the road here folks. And everyone wants to know if Alistair knows. You'll find out soon. ;)  
**

* * *

January...

February...

March...

My dad finally notices my ring.

"Where'd you get that ring, Bella?" He asks while slurping his tomato soup.

"Umm... It was a Christmas present." I say vaguely.

"From?" He asks.

I contemplate lying for a minute but then say fuck it. I'm tired of this secret.

"Edward." I say, looking down while waiting for the backlash to my statement.

Silence.

I look up after a minute and see my dad, spoon held in between his bowl and his mouth.

"Dad?" I ask hesitantly.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asks and I just nod.

"Bella." He sighs.

"Dad, you want me to be happy right?" I ask.

"Of course, but this..."

"No buts dad, he makes me happy. Ridiculously so. I love him and he treats me like a queen. He's it for me." I say, not wanting to defend my relationship to my dad but feeling like I have to.

"You're being naive Bella. He's a grown man. What could you possibly offer him?" I blanch as if he slapped me across the face.

* * *

**Ouch. Sigh... **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	91. Chapter 91

**More with dear old dad...**

* * *

"Gee thanks dad. I guess he's only interested in my teenage pussy. Is that what you're insinuating?" I rage as I forcefully push my chair back from the table.

"Bella... That's not what I meant." He says.

"What did you mean then, dad?" I ask.

"What do you have in common? I can't imagine much." He says, looking down into his soup bowl.

"Lots." I say and he snorts.

"Lots." He says.

"I'm not going to sit here and defend our relationship to you. If he was younger would we even be having this conversation?" I ask, feeling tears building in the corners of my eyes.

"Probably not."

"Probably not." I laugh humorlessly.

He's silent for awhile after that and it's apparent that he's not going to say anything else.

"Why is it such a big deal? I trust him. With me, with my heart, and most importantly, with my life. And I wish you could look past all the ridiculous 'norms of society' bullshit and see that I'm happy. He's a good man. I could've done a lot worse." I say, leaving him in the kitchen.

* * *

**What is she going to do?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	92. Chapter 92

**Someone else knows...  
**

* * *

I went to Edward's immediately after that, not caring that I was in my ratty old pajamas with red puffy eyes and a snotty nose. And surprisingly, I didn't even care that Alistair is the one who answered the door. He didn't seem surprised when I asked for Edward. If anything, he seemed resigned which made me wonder if he knew.

Edward held me close while I cried, whispering sweet words into my ear. Words of apology and encouragement and love.

"Does Alistair know about us?" I finally ask after an eternity of crying.

"Yes. I told him." He says quietly.

"When?" I wonder.

"Christmas."

Holy shit.

* * *

**How do you think Alistair took the news?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	93. Chapter 93

**Last one for a bit peeps. Edward I love you's all around. :D  
**

* * *

"What? He's known for that long. Why didn't he say something? Why didn't _you_ say something?" I ask.

"He was a little freaked out about it for a few days. I had a few pretty deep heart to heart conversations with him during that time. He gets it now. He understands that you can't help who you fall in love with. I wasn't looking for his approval but it's nice to have it." He says.

"Yeah. I know. Wish I could say the same about my dad." I say, feeling more tears stream down my face.

"He'll come around Isabella. Give him some time to get used to the idea of us. Ok? And no matter what, I'm here for you. Always, Doll Face." I nod and bury my face in his chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	94. Chapter 94

**Seems most everyone is angry with me right now. Again, it's one of those things that's clear to me, the writer, but that doesn't come across to the reader. Lemme explain, briefly. Edward isn't perfect and his thoughts were to wait until Charlie knew to tell Bella that Alistair knew. Not the smartest choice but that's what he thought was best. Still hate him? Still hate me? Well, I still love you all. Heaps. :)**

* * *

Things were pretty strained around the Swan household after that night. It's not like we were avoiding each other but we didn't seek each other either.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back before midnight." I tell my dad.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm meeting Edward and we're going to get ice cream." I say, heading for the door.

"Bella, wait." My dad says, muting the volume on the game.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm not saying I'm crazy about you being in a relationship with Edward, but I'm willing to try. Ok? I..." He stops and rubs the back of his neck. "I guess I just need some time to get used to it."

"Thanks dad. I think you two would get along really well." I say, walking over and kneeling in front of his decrepit recliner.

"That..." He shakes his head, "Yeah, not really helping your case at this point." He says and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Ok. I'll be back later." I stand up and give him an awkward hug as he's still sitting.

* * *

**A for effort Charlie.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	95. Chapter 95

**Smooth sailing from here on out folks...**

* * *

Things got better after that. My dad and Edward still hadn't met in the boyfriend meeting the father capacity. Graduation was just around the corner though and I was hoping they would have a chance then. Edward was afraid that my dad was going to shoot him in the nuts. I laughed when he confessed this to me.

I had been accepted to UW in Seattle and Edward was more excited than I anticipated. He told me that he was planning to move from Port Angeles after Alistair graduated anyway. He planned on following him to Phoenix where he will be attending ASU but now he has a different destination in mind. He was not thrilled when I told him I was living in the dorms. He wanted me to live with him. I admit the offer was tempting but I wanted at least one year of living in the dorms. I wanted that experience.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	96. Chapter 96

**It's the big day. Graduation!  
**

* * *

The day of graduation, I was flying high. Not because my high school career was over, but because today was the day I was hoping to get my dad and Edward face to face. I wasn't nervous about them meeting because I knew once my dad met him he'd see what I see, not some number, not an age gap that society deems inappropriate, but the man I love and who loves me in return.

After sitting through the boring ass speeches and waiting for the endless list of names to be called, we all finally tossed our caps in the air. I stand on my chair to see if I can find my dad and Edward. I spot Edward first. He's hugging Alistair and as if he can sense me looking at him, his eyes immediately find mine. He says something to Alistair before making his way towards me. He doesn't hesitate as he pulls me off my chair and into his arms. He kisses me soundly, square on the lips, right there in the middle of my high school gymnasium surrounded by half the town. Our secret is no longer a secret and I'm happier about that than I thought I would be.

* * *

**Their relationship is out for real now. Where's Charlie?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Wish I had a moustache to twitch. ;)  
**

* * *

I hear a gruff 'ahem' behind us and turn to see my dad. He's standing there with his arms crossed and his moustache twitching. I feel Edward shrink behind me, as if I can protect him.

"Hey dad." I say, linking my fingers with Edwards. "You remember Edward? Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Yeah." My dad grunts, but reaches his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Likewise, Chief Swan." Edward says, shaking his hand.

"Well, you ready to hit the diner Bella?" My dad asks. "Umm, you're welcome to join us Edward."

I smile at the fact that my dad is trying.

"Oh. Umm, thanks but I'll take a rain check?" Edward asks more than states. "I'm taking Alistair to get some things for his move. He can't wait to get outta here."

"I know what you mean. Bella here has half the house packed already." My dad chuckles.

"I do not." I huff.

"Well, again, it was nice to finally meet you Chief Swan. I'll see you later Doll Face." Edward says, kissing my hair.

My dad's eyebrows practically sky rocket off of his face when he hears that but he manages to compose himself, "Call me Charlie, Edward."

I grin. Things are looking up.

* * *

**How'd it go you think?  
**

**Alright, here's the deal. I have to work overnight tonight, so I'm going to try to get a nap in right now. There are only a few more chapters and they will be posted tonight. So hold tight for a few hours.  
**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	98. Chapter 98

***singing* **_**Summertime, And the livin' is easy...**_

* * *

The summer is amazing. I spend my time split between my house and Edwards. The days fly by and when everyone's moving dates get closer we have one last hurrah at the Cullen's house. It's just our close knit group of friends. Edward and all the boys are tossing a football around and the girls are floating around the pool.

"It's still weird to see you and Edward together." Rose says. "I'm happy for you though, B."

"Yeah. I'm kinda surprised our relationship didn't cause more of a stir. I mean, I'm glad for that but I figured it'd be big news in our sleepy little town, fodder for all the gossiping old women." I say, laughing as I flip onto my stomach.

"I'm gonna miss this." Alice says.

She's going to NYU with Jasper in tow. Rose is moving to Los Angeles to pursue her modeling career and, it just so happens, that Emmett is there as well, attending UCLA.

"Me too. It's gonna be weird. We'll be spread all over the country now." I say.

"We'll keep in touch though because we're BFF's and that's how we roll." Alice says, gripping mine and Rose's hands.

* * *

**Only a few more... *wipes tears***

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	99. Chapter 99

**Moving to the city...**

* * *

Edward spends the first week of August in Arizona getting Alistair all settled. I do the same with my dad in Seattle. My dad is not an overly emotional guy, but when he squeezes me extra tight in the parking lot of my dorm before he leaves me, I cry and squeeze him back. I'm excited to embark on this journey, this part of my life, but I'm sad about leaving my dad, leaving my childhood.

"Alright, none of that." My dad says, rubbing his hand over the back of my head." I'm only a few hours away. And I expect to see you on occasion. I'll do your laundry or something."

I snort, "Dad, the last time you did my laundry my clothes came out looking like they were for an infant and that said infant had eaten puréed carrots or something."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, love you Bella. Have fun, but not too much, and be safe."

"I will and I love you too, dad."

"And tell Edward he better take good care of you or I'll shoot him in the balls."

"Dad!" I say, shoving him in the shoulder.

"What? Just sayin." He says, smiling.

"Whatever. Now go." I say, happy that he's come so far in terms of my relationship with Edward.

* * *

**I hope Charlie has redeemed himself?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	100. Chapter 100

**Final countdown...**

* * *

"Oh this feels nice." I say as I sink into Edward's huge whirlpool tub.

Edward saunters into the huge bathroom with two wine glasses and a bottle tucked under his arm. And he's naked. It's become almost a rule that when we are lounging around his house that we have no clothes on.

He sets the glasses and bottle on the side of the tub, "Scoot."

I scoot forward so he can slip in behind me. He pours us both a glass of what I now see is champagne.

"What's the occasion?" I ask, leaning back on his chest.

"To celebrate you finishing your first semester of college." He says and then kisses my shoulder, "And to us."

"Mmm..." I take a small sip of the bubbly liquid before reaching back to clink my glass against his. "To us."

* * *

**Gotta love the 'no clothes' rule.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	101. Chapter 101

**I'll try to keep my blubbering to a minimum here. Thank you to Bella Carroll(texasbella) and JA Mash for hosting. Thank you to TrueEnglishRose, Mona Rider, Layne Faire, dunedin girl, Lolo84 and Anabella Cullen P for being the best Drabble mates ever. Special thanks to MinaRivera, without whom I wouldn't have nearly as many readers. And last but not least, to the readers, YOU FUCKING ROCK! Thank you all for making this such an amazing weekend. *sobs***

* * *

"Move in with me?" Edward whispers, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Shhh… Oh god. Faster Edward." I say, gripping his shoulder blades.

He stops all together, "Move in with me?"

"Jesus. Really Edward? You want to talk about this now, while you're balls deep?" I ask.

"Yup. It's been a year." He kisses my nose. "And you spent 90% off that year here anyway, so what's the hold up?"

He's right. I did spend most of my time here over the past year. I became close friends with my roommate, Angela, and also met many other great new friends. That wouldn't have happened had I not lived in the dorms. But I'm ready to live here. With Edward.

"Oka…." I start to say but he cuts me off by sticking his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you." He says, thrusting his hips ridiculously and tortuously slow.

"I love you too. Now move damn it. Oh yes. Faster." I say, reaching down and around, smacking his ass.

* * *

**There you have it folks. This story was always about their journey to be together and I'll leave it at that.**

**Before I click the complete button, I'm going to post 6 drabble style chapters from EPOV. Tomorrow. Don't hate, they need to marinate in my OCD before I can let you at them. But be expecting them early.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	102. Chapter 102

**First Sight**

* * *

Great. Just fucking great. Of course Alistair has to have a bunch of his friends over after the day I just had. They better stay outside and they better be fucking quiet. I have a god damned headache. I whip my car into the garage and rub my temples, taking a few deep breaths.

I stomp into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks. There is a tiny little bikini clad ass sticking out of my open fridge. I must make some sort of noise because she suddenly turns her head and says something, what I'm not sure because I'm still lost in the shapely curve of her ass. I bring my eyes to hers and blush at being caught staring.

"I'll assume you're one of Alistair's friends." I bark.

"Isabella, his girlfriend." She says insolently.

I just stare at her and I see her eyes drop down to stare at my cock that is hard and straining against my slacks.

"Fucking typical." I murmur.

"What?" She asks with a bitchy look on her face.

"Nothing." _My little firecracker._ I yank on my hair.

She grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and stomps by me, calling me a dick in the process. I chuckle as I watch her ass bounce with the force of her steps.

I adjust myself.

I'm so fucked.


	103. Chapter 103

**First Touch**

* * *

What the fuck? Am I hearing things? I mean, I know there is a house full of kids around here somewhere. But in my room?

I yank the closet door closed and there stands the fodder for my most recent batch of pornographic dreams. Isabella. In nothing but a white tank top and pink panties with ruffles on the ass no less. My cock stirs immediately.

I cross my arms, "Isabella, any particular reason you're hiding in my closet?"

"No Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry." She says.

Oh fuck. Why is it so hot when she calls me Mr. Cullen? I let my eyes wander, spending a good chunk of time on her breasts. It's obvious now that she isn't wearing a bra with the way her chest is heaving and her nipples are straining against the thin material. She takes a step towards me and I inhale sharply. I need to stop this. This is dangerous and wrong on so many levels.

And then she touches my thigh.

And my stomach.

I can't take it. My resolve exits the fucking building. I turn her and press her against the door.

"Fuck! You shouldn't be here Isabella." I say as I lean into her.

I shouldn't but I touch her anyway.

"God damn! You're so sexy." I whisper into her neck. "This is so wrong, but I'm done staying away from you Isabella."

I kiss and suck her neck and she fucking whimpers.

"Do you want me Isabella?" I ask.

"You have no idea." She says.

"Then touch me." I beg.


	104. Chapter 104

**First Time**

* * *

She stands before me in nothing but her panties. I can feel a growl rumble in my chest as I stalk towards her. I push her onto the bed and kiss my way up her body, ending on her lips. This girl drives me insane. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Alistair's bitch of an incubator. She pushes me off of her and yanks at my shirt. Once it's off I stand next to the bed and let her pull my pants and boxers down. Before I can think about what we are about to do, she has me deep in her mouth. I grip her hair with one hand and groan at the heavenly sensation. She looks up at me with her huge brown eyes and I put my other hand up on her head and start thrusting into her mouth. Fuck. She has no gag reflex.

"Fuck! Are you touching yourself Isabella?" I ask her.

She hums and I need to be inside of her immediately. I push her back on the bed and suck her slick fingers into my mouth. I rip her panties off and give her glistening pussy one firm lick.

"Tell me to stop Isabella. Tell me to stop please. This is wrong." I fight with myself.

"Don't stop Edward! Please don't ever stop. How can something that feels this right be wrong? You and I are right together Edward. I know you feel it to." She says, lifting her hips.

I don't hesitate and slam into her. I grab her knees and rest her ankles on my shoulders, thrusting into her hard and she cums. I sit back on my heels and bring her up with me, lifting her hips to maintain our rhythm and she cums. I turn her over and watch her ass jiggle with the force of my pounding and she cums. I lie on my side and pull her back into my chest, lifting her thigh and pumping into her. She cums. I pull her on top of me and she rides me like her life depends on it. I'm pumping my hips up into her roughly and she cums. I can't hold off anymore and erupt inside of her. I slump back on the bed, exhausted and sated, when she lifts off of me and sucks my rapidly deflating cock into her mouth. Oh god! I shiver and shake as she cleans me off. When she's done, she crawls into my arms and we fall asleep almost immediately.


	105. Chapter 105

**First Goodbye**

* * *

"Goodbye Edward." She says, her voice trembling.

"See ya Doll Face." I whisper.

I watch her run to the door and fumble with the keys before she disappears into the house. Fuck. I can't believe how much this hurts. Over a girl. A GIRL! One that I hardly know. One that could get my ass thrown in jail for merely touching her. My eyes sting. I grip my steering wheel tightly and take a few deep breaths. When I look up at her house, I see her staring at me through her window. I try to smile, but it was probably more of a grimace, and wink at her then I pull out of her driveway. I avoid going home because I'm sure I know what Alistair wants to talk about. And I was right. Once I got home he wanted to know what to do about Bella, whether he should break it off with her or try to work it out. I had to bite my tongue not to blurt out 'BREAK UP!' and actually give my son some advice. He was still torn when he trudged up the stairs. Apparently Bella wasn't torn though as she broke up with him the next day.

I threw myself into work. I spent more and more time away from home. I felt bad for leaving Alistair alone so much but I couldn't risk seeing _her_.

Days.

Weeks.

Months pass and I'm still dying inside. I decide to head home, knowing full well that Alistair is having a party to celebrate the beginning of Spring Break. And I know that Isabella will be there. I hope to catch a glimpse of her. I hope she hasn't moved on. I miss her.

Déjà vu. Her ass is sticking out of my fridge just like the first time I saw her. She freezes when she hears me gasp. My heart is pounding so hard that I'm sure she can hear it from across the kitchen.

"Fuck." I whimper. "Isabella."

She turns to me and she is so beautiful. I tug on my hair, as I'm sure it's a fucking disaster.

"Edward." She cries right before running into my arms.

"Oh god I fucking missed you Edward." She says, mumbled by my neck.

"You have no idea Doll Face. No fucking idea." I say, holding her tightly to me. Right where she belongs.


	106. Chapter 106

**Alistair**

* * *

I chug the rest of my beer and decide to just tell him. He'll find out sooner or later and it would be so much worse if it didn't come from me. Deep breaths.

"I've been seeing Isabella." Well, that didn't come out quite like I planned. Shit! I was going to try to be a little more subtle.

"Who?" Alistair asks.

"Isabella." I say.

"Okay." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Bella." I say, getting flustered.

"Swan?"

"Yes."

"As in, my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes."

We just stare at each other over the dinner table.

"I think I'm gonna be fucking sick." He groans and bolts from the table.

Well that went well.

When 20 minutes have passed and he still hasn't returned, I decide to go look for him. He's in his room, in the dark, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I don't say anything, I just stand in the door way.

"This is so weird." He says quietly. "I mean, we've had sex with the same girl. Oh god." He slides off the bed and wraps his arms around his knees.

Yup. Kind of weird.

"I know that this is going to be… Well, awkward for awhile, maybe even forever, but you need to know that I love her. She's…"

"I know. She's amazing." He lets out a breath, "Now I know why you both have been so happy lately. I don't know why I didn't see it before." He says, resting his chin on his knees and looking up at me.

Huh. I have one smart kid.

Over the next few days he throws a million questions at me. I do my best to be honest with him. He tries to argue with me, saying that I'm only in it for the pussy. I've never wanted to punch my son before, but I told him if he ever spoke about her that way again, I wouldn't hesitate. I asked him if he had been in love yet, knowing full well he hadn't. I told him that when he does fall in love, he will understand. That people are brought into your life for a reason. That you can't help who you fall in love with. I guess I'm just a romantic fool who believes in destiny and fate and love at first sight. And, while I saw her ass first, I truly think I loved Isabella from day one. And if my son didn't have her first, would I have gotten her at all? I don't think so.

"You're a fucking sap, dad." He tells me, smacking me on the back and laughing.

I think we'll be okay. Now, Charlie Swan is another matter all together. I cup my balls just thinking about that conversation.


	107. Chapter 107

**Home**

* * *

I'm done with this shit. It's time that Isabella moves in with me. For real. I'm sick of her not being here with me every night and every morning and every in between. I mean, yes, she's here most of the time, but most is not enough. I decide that I need to wait to talk to her about this until she's the most susceptible to my charms.

I take her to dinner and feed her sips of my beer. She's a beer girl and that's just one of the things I love about her. We take a walk along the pier and I buy her a single sunflower from the little flower cart. Afterwards, I take her home and worship her body with my own.

I lavish her pretty little pussy with my tongue and fingers and find myself practically humping the mattress when she cums. I move up her body, kissing each of her tits before ending on her mouth. I slide my cock slowly into her and pump in and out a few times.

"Move in with me?" I whisper, sucking on her ear lobe because I know it drives her crazy.

"Shhh… Oh god. Faster Edward." She says, gripping my shoulders.

I stop all together, "Move in with me?"

"Jesus. Really Edward? You want to talk about this now, while you're balls deep?" She asks.

"Yup. It's been a year and you spent 90% off that year here anyway, so what's the hold up?"

"Oka…." She starts to say but I don't let her finish as I kiss her passionately.

"I love you." I say, thrusting my hips again.

"I love you too. Now move damn it. Oh yes. Faster." She says, smacking my ass.

I know how she likes it. I get up on my knees and curl my body around hers. She's bent into a tiny little ball but she loves how I can get so deep this way. And I like how close I am to her. I like watching myself plunge into her too, I'm a guy, but sometimes I just want to be wrapped around her. I thrust fast and furiously. We share breaths and our bodies are slick with sweat.

"Fuck. Cum for me baby. I can't… Ahh…" I say, grunting through my orgasm.

I continue pumping into her. I know she's close and when I feel her walls tighten around me I collapse on top of her.

"You know, you didn't have to wine, dine and sixty nine me in order to get me to move in with you."

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. I picked the 6 things I thought most of you would want to hear from Edward on. :)  
**

**On another note, would anyone be interested in a sequel? It would be for the July Drabble War, so same format. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do it, but thought I'd see what you all thought. Please let me know if you'd read it. It may help with my decision.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
